The Mickey Mouse Revue (newer version)
The Mickey Mouse Revue is a defunct Disney attraction that played at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom on October 1, 1971 to September 14, 1980, and Tokyo Disneyland from April 15, 1983 to May 25, 2009. But this newer version of the show will include more characters, even the ones from the recent films, and replace Mickey's PhilharMagic at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World and appear somewhere in Shanghai Disneyland. Like Fantasmic! at Disney's Hollywood Studios, this will be a nighttime show due to it having a long duration of approximately 23 minutes. Preshow The preshow will incorporate a modern background, still with some old Disney material featuring Mickey's old times, but also with clips from other classic and modern Mickey Mouse material, including the 2013 Mickey Mouse shorts as well as a new live-action finale clip. Songs and Performers *"Overture: Heigh-Ho/Whistle While You Work/When You Wish Upon a Star/Circle of Life" *Last two songs with singing for the overture: **"All in the Golden Afternoon" - Alice and the Flowers **"Someday My Prince Will Come" - Snow White **"Reflection" - Mulan **"Hakuna Matata" (2019 version) - Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba *"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" - The Three Little Pigs (Fifer Pig on flute, Fiddler Pig on fiddle, and Practical Pig on brick piano) *"How Far I'll Go"/"You're Welcome" - Moana and Maui *"Part of Your World" - Ariel *"Under the Sea" (first and final choruses) - Sebastian, Flounder, and the sea creatures *"Friend Like Me" (2019 version) - Genie *"A Whole New World" (2019 version) - Aladdin and Jasmine *"The Three Caballeros" (DuckTales reboot version) - Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca on guitar, and Donald Duck on maracas *"Remember Me" - Miguel Rivera *"I See the Light" - Rapunzel and Flynn Rider *"Be Our Guest" (2017 version) - Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, feather dusters *"Show Yourself" - Elsa * "On This Day" - Everyone * "Exit Music: Casey Jr./Winnie the Pooh Theme/You Can Fly/Once Upon a Dream/For the First Time in Forever/Beauty and the Beast/Mickey Mouse Club March (TDL's Mickey's PhilharMagic) Other performers Nala won't have singing lines but join the other characters in the finale. Pua, Hei Hei, and Sven will also appear in the show but will not sing with the other characters. Details * The queue will include Mickey's PhilharMagic posters and newer posters such as: ** Gazelle from Zootopia ** Enchanted Dining Extravaganza Characters in the show Characters and their musical instruments in the orchestra #Mickey Mouse - conductor #Minnie Mouse - violin #Chip (in his Rescue Rangers form) - trombone #Dale (in his Rescue Rangers form) - helps with trombone #Goofy - upright bass #Pluto - high-hat cymbal #Daisy Duck - cello #Huey, Dewey, and Louie - trumpets #Clarabelle Cow - clarinet #Horace Horsecollar - saxophone #Scrooge McDuck - bagpipes #Pete - bass drum #Ludwig von Drake - accordion #Webby (her 2017 form) - trumpet #Launchpad McQuack - bassoon #Gizmoduck - one man band with a keyboard piano, drums, bells, a clown horn, and a harmonica #Max Goof - upright bass #Sora - his keyblade as a guitar #Darkwing Duck - his electric guitar #Olaf - electric ukelele #Pinocchio - triangle #Jiminy Cricket - strings #Dumbo - tuba #Timothy the Mouse - helps with tuba #Cinderella - double bass #White Rabbit - fanfare horn #Mad Hatter - bass clarinet #March Hare - helps with bass clarinet #Peter Pan - his pan flute #Wendy Darling - violin #Tinker Bell - does nothing #Princess Aurora - bass viola #Winnie the Pooh - kazoo #Piglet - slide whistle #Eeyore - harmonica #Tigger - his own tail as an accordion #Rabbit - recorder #Baloo (in his TaleSpin form) - flute #Rebecca Cunningham - flute #Kit Cloudkicker (grown-up) - flute #Molly Cunnigham (grown-up) - flute #King Louie (in his TaleSpin form) - xylophone, along with a set of wood blocks #Don Karnage - hurdy-gurdy #Belle - harp #Beast - timpani #Rafiki - piccolo #Zazu - triangle #Sheriff Woody - cello #Buzz Lightyear - cello #Bo Peep - cello #Jessie - cello #Forky - triangle #Mushu - his gong #Stitch - guitar #Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible - upright bass #Helen Parr/Elastigirl - upright bass #Dash Parr - violin #Violet Parr - violin #Frozone - bass viola #Princess Tiana - cello #Prince Naveen - his ukelele #Louis the Alligator - his trumpet #Merida - her angel harp #Anna (in her travelling outfit) - flute #Kristoff - his lute #Judy Hopps - French horn #Nick Wilde - ukelele Differences between the revival version and the original * The animatronics from the original Mickey Mouse Revue could be remade and reprogrammed just like in the upcoming Tokyo Disneyland trackless ride, Enchanted Tale of Beauty and the Beast. * The redressed versions of the Donald, Jose, and Panchito animatronics from the Gran Fiesta Tour at EPCOT will be replicated for the show. But in case the ride closes, they could be used for this attraction. * All the other characters will get makeovers and appear in the style of the Kingdom Hearts III video game. ** The Beauty and the Beast characters will have their 2017 remake variants. * Cinderella will join the orchestra. * In this version of the show, Mickey will say "Well, thanks, everybody! We hope you enjoyed the show. Haha! See ya real soon!" Plot of the main show The Disney parks announcer tells the audience not to eat, drink, smoke, and use flash photography throughout the show, and then introduces Mickey to the stage. Mickey takes a big bow and then the orchestra filled with various Disney characters (such as Minnie Mouse, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Daisy, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Stitch, Baloo, King Louie, and others including Pixar characters such as Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Jessie, and the Incredibles) do a musical warm up as it rises around him. He faces the orchestra and then orders "Haha! Okay everybody, one and two and..." The orchestra begins performing the opening medley with Disney tunes, "Heigh-Ho", "Whistle While You Work", "When You Wish Upon a Star", and "Circle of Life" while the las four include singing. The singers appear onstage one by one to sing their respective songs: Alice sings a verse of "The Golden Afternoon", Snow White sings "Someday My Prince Will Come", Mulan sings "Reflection", and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa sing a shortened version of "Hakuna Matata". The main part starts out with a shadow projection of The Big Bad Wolf sneaking forward to transition to the Three Little Pigs performing "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf". From the surface of the ocean is Moana and Maui sailing on her raft with Pua and Hei-Hei while singing "How Far I'll Go" and "You're Welcome" respectively. The projection of the underwater bubbles on the rear curtain transition to The Little Mermaid where Ariel and Sebastian, Flounder, and the sea creatures perform "Part of Your World" and the first and final choruses of "Under the Sea" respectively. After a brief moment of darkness, the bubbles turn into a cloud of steam which appears from the lamp to reveal Genie (Will Smith) who then sings two choruses of "Friend Like Me", and then a shadow projection of Aladdin (Mena Massoud) and Jasmine (Naomi Scott) appear flying on carpet around Agrabah singing "A Whole New World". Donald, Panchito, and Jose appear to sing the DuckTales reboot rendition of "The Three Caballeros". They also sing the other lines on both sides of the theater and return to their spot to sing the last verse. Miguel then sings "Remember Me". The stars transition to Rapunzel and Flynn Rider singing "I See the Light" as they lift their lantern near the last chorus of the song. Then several lanterns translate into chandeliers in the room of the 2017 version of Beauty and the Beast. It is a very huge and delightful one where Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and the objects perform the "Be Our Guest". Following the Beauty and the Beast number is the most exciting part, Elsa singing "Show Yourself" as she transforms into a spirit as a new occupation in The Enchanted Forest. Last, Mickey rises up to present the final number "On This Day" from Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire. He brings the orchestra and then the performers from previous segments who sing it. After this, the stage turns dark save for a spotlight shining on Mickey who signs off with this dialogue - "Well, thanks, everybody! We hope you enjoyed the show. Haha! See ya real soon!" before the curtain closes. Gallery Gran-Fiesta-Tour-Starring-The-Three-Caballeros_Full_26131.jpg|Donald, Panchito, and Jose Merchandise *The official soundtrack *Disney Theme Parks Pin *a book based on the show *Disneyland Resort: The Official Album *Walt Disney World: The New Generation Experience (album) *script with current MMR images Category:Disney attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Shanghai Disneyland Resort Category:Disneyland Resort